


The Forbidden Bet

by 107thInfantry



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, No Slash, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Helps Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Deadpool might just feel a bit protective of the kid Spider-Man. And maybe a bit parental... it’s not like he’d ever do anything for the kid. Until one day he does.No slash. Tom Holland Spider-Man and Ryan Reynolds Deadpool.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	The Forbidden Bet

*The publisher of this story decided to censor me!!! How dare she? Just imagine me saying all of my colorful analogies... :,( -DP*

Deadpool enjoyed watching the dead pool board tick up on bad people. They deserved what was coming to them. Deadpool knew he wasn’t a good guy, but people had long since stopped betting on his death. 

He was sitting at Sister Margaret’s one Friday when he saw a new name on the board: Spider-Man. Shit. He didn’t know much about the young superhero, but he knew the kid was an actual board certified good person. Like one of those guys you wanted to hate for being perfect but also felt insanely protective of. Maybe that was just him. What would Vanessa say if he did nothing?

Less reluctantly than he would like to admit, Deadpool went up to the board and added a note next to Spider-Man’s name- TOUCH HIM AND DIE LOVE, DP. Good. That should do it.

Six mercs came up. They all bet Spider-Man would die before the next year. Anyone hanging out with Deadpool was bound to. Damn. New note- BET AGAINST HIM AND DIE LOVE, DP. Much better. Seven mercs erased their bets.

Some new guy in the back called out, “What? You sleeping with him, Deadpool?” Dead people were funny. A bad guy hobbling away with his leg cut off was funny. Hell, even an upside down ice cream truck was funny. Pedophilia was not funny. 

The guy caught a bullet in an arm. That was funny. Weasel had a strict no shooting in the bar rule. He let it slide this once.

•••

Six months later, Deadpool was walking around Queens when he saw Spider-Man swinging above him. He smiled. Good thing the kid was still kicking. 

Then, the red figure fell out of the sky. It hit the pavement with a sickening crack. Deadpool ran straight to Spider-Man. He picked him up bridal style and ran. Was it a good idea to get involved with those avenger types? No. Did the six bullets that hit him as he shielded the boy make it worth it? Absolutely.

Peter woke up in a bed. It was dark. Everything hurt. He stayed still and listened.

“Wade, when I said I wanted kids, this is not what I meant.”

“You’re hilarious. He’s just here ‘till he wakes up. Then I’ll send him home to his silly little family.”

“You did a good thing.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just hope the Avengers don’t decide to kill me for my efforts.”

The door opened.

“Kid,” oh no. That was Deadpool. Tony had told him all about the vigilantes that would kill him.

Deadpool paused as Spider-Man attempted to get up. He just stood in the doorway. No one could accuse him of being good with people.

“Kid, what’s your dad’s number? I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

Peter stilled. Maybe it wasn’t Deadpool. Another burn victim? “It’s fine. I’ll call him,” Spider-Man stuttered. 

“Suit yourself. Tell him Deadpool is here and wasn’t the one that shot you.”

Ten minutes later, they all heard blasters on the roof. Deadpool went up to meet Iron Man. 

“Your kid got blood on my bed. I expect to be compensated. Who the hell shoots a kid? If you’ve got a name, I’m totally down to take the guy out. Just say the word. Free of charge.”

“Wade,” said the suit. Tony stepped out. “I saw the board. We may have busted your hideout thinking it was you, but thanks. It makes me feel better thinking someone’s looking out for him in that world.”

“I have no idea what your talking about,” said Wade, leading the way to his apartment. “Might have been Teenage Warhead, though. I’m pretty sure she has a crush on your boy. I keep telling her that she’s too good for him.”

“You wouldn’t let that girl within ten miles of that place.”

“Weird. Well, I’ll have to hunt down an impersonator, then.”

Tony Stark picked up Spider-Man tenderly. He glanced at the perfectly done stitches and the mask carefully held on with duct tape. 

“Bye!” Said Deadpool. “Don’t ever come back! Not that we’ll be here, of course.”

Tony just went back up the roof and carried Spider-Man away. Deadpool tried to crush the fuzzy feeling in his chest. He’d helped a real life good person. That was almost as good as chimichangas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Deadpool fic. I hope you like it! I feel like there needed to be more gen fics😂


End file.
